Haiiro no sekai
by Koiwasenso
Summary: " Serai-je un jour capable de rire à nouveau dans ce monde sans toi ? " OS AcexSabo sur la chanson " Owari no sekai kara " de Yanagi Nagi !


Hello !

Petit OS AcexSabo inspiré de la chanson " Owari no sekai kara " De Yanagi Nagi.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Je marchais parmi les débris des immeubles démolis et abandonnés, observant ces nuages qui couvraient entièrement le ciel, privant ce monde vide d'une quelconque lumière. Le vent soufflait parmi les rares murs qui avaient résisté, un air doux et effrayant qui s'accordait parfaitement avec le paysage environnant.

Je m'asseyais sur une pierre, repensant à cette photo vieillie par les années. Elle était déchirée et avait perdu ses détails. Mais elle avait gardé ses couleurs. Du rouge, du rose, du bleue, du vert... Tant de choses qui n'existaient pas dans cet endroit si pâle. Je me remémorais ces instants et cette histoire qui avait été la notre.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, comme chaque matin du week-end, tu es venu me chercher pour passer la journée ensemble. Je t'ouvris la porte et t'accueillis avec un grand sourire. Rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureux que de te voir au seuil de ma porte, m'attendant impatiemment, prévoyant déjà les dizaines de fou-rire que nous allions avoir.

Avec un regard complice, nous nous sommes mis à courir vers notre endroit habituel. Une simple cabane dans un arbre du parc près de notre quartier. Elle était étroite et pas très propre, mais c'était la notre. Nous l'avions construit de nos propres mains et nous en étions fiers, car même si quelques planches manquaient par-ci par-là, elle résistait à toutes les tempêtes. Nous lui avions aussi confié nos secrets les plus précieux. Du plus humiliant au plus marrant en passant par le plus triste. Notre cabane savait tout sur nous.

Tu m'as tendu ta main pour m'aider à monter et je l'ai attrapée sans une seconde d'hésitation. Une fois hissé sur le plancher improvisé seulement soutenu par les branches de l'arbre, tu te mis à la fenêtre, exposant ton visage aux rayons du soleil qui perçaient les quelques arbres plus grand qui camouflaient notre base secrète.

« _Dit, Sabo, que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui ?_ »

« _Il faut que je te montre quelqu'un._ » m'as-tu répondu, sans te retourner.

J'ai décidé de ne pas en demander plus pour le moment, un peu inquiet de ta réponse. Tu es resté un bon moment dans notre deuxième maison. J'étais allongé à regarder le plafond quand tu as fermé ton livre pour me regarder et me dire que c'était l'heure. Je t'ai suivi, curieux de ce que tu voulais me montrer. Était-ce cette fameuse personne dont tu m'avais parlé ? Tu m'as conduit jusqu'à un lycée, celui où nous devions venir l'année d'après. Nous nous sommes cachés derrière un mur, observant les lycéens sortir en riant, visiblement heureux d'être enfin tranquille pour quelques temps.

Tu as tendu ton bras vers un beau garçon plus âgé que nous.

" _C'est lui, la personne que j'aime._ "

C'est à cet instant que tout a commencé, le début de la fin en quelque sorte. J'étais complètement anéanti. Je partais en courant, n'importe où, du moment que c'était loin de toi. Ma course prit fin dans un endroit peu fréquenté. Je mis mes mains contre ma poitrine et commença à crier le plus fort que je pouvais. C'était la seule solution. J'allais retourner dans le passé, pour que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau et pour que cette fois nous tombions amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Les bruits du monde disparurent et mes souvenirs défilèrent à une vitesse incroyable devant moi, comme s'ils avaient remplacé la rue où je me trouvais il y a quelques instants.

La seconde d'après, toutes les images avaient disparu et les bourdonnements incessants de la ville avaient repris. Je m'avançais pour sortir de cet endroit sombre et me plaçait sur le trottoir face à la route. Tout était normal. Mon pouvoir avait marché. J'appartenais désormais au passé. Je me dirigeai vers notre cabane secrète pour te retrouver mais tu n'y étais pas. Je t'ai cherché pendant de longues minutes avant de te voir courir vers moi en criant mon nom, paniqué à l'idée d'avoir perdu le moi cette époque, que je remplaçais désormais. A cet instant, tu devais avoir douze ans ou moins.

Tu es passé à côté de moi sans me remarquer, continuant de courir en hurlant le plus fort possible dans l'espoir que je te réponde.

Finalement, c'était une mauvaise idée. J'ai essayé d'utiliser à nouveau ma capacité pour rentrer, mais rien n'a marché. Je ne pouvais pas revenir dans le futur.

J'étais bloqué ici sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Une nuit était passée et tu étais revenu me chercher à la première heure dans le parc. Je voulais m'excuser pour t'avoir inquiété et dire que j'allais bien, que j'étais toujours près de toi. Mais cela revenait à révéler la vérité et je savais que je ne devais pas. Tu m'as enfin remarqué et tu es venu vers moi. Très sérieusement tu m'as demandé :

" _Je cherche un garçon qui te ressemble beaucoup mais plus jeune, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ?_ "

" _Non, rien ... Désolé ..._ "

Ces paroles m'arrachèrent la gorge. Si seulement tu savais que tu avais raison.

Tu m'as ensuite cherché pendant des jours, t'arrêtant parfois pour pleurer. En fait, tu voulais juste nous réunir à nouveau, rectifier mon erreur. Je tendis la main vers toi, mais tu étais déjà loin.

" _Arrête, je suis juste là !_ "

* * *

Après des mois de recherche, tu as décidé de partir. Tu ne trouvais plus d'intérêts à cet endroit. Tu es parfois venu dans la cabane avec l'espoir que je revienne, mais elle restait vide pendant tout ce temps. En passant devant moi, tu m'as lancé un rapide coup d'œil.

" _J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois cette personne..._ " M'as-tu dit, avant de te reconcentrer sur le sol.

Une sorte d'électrochoc parcourut mon corps tout entier. Mes sentiments ont refait surface et je me souvenais de tous ces souvenirs que j'avais eus avec toi. Ils étaient tous ce que j'avais de plus précieux. Mon plus beau trésor. C'est pourquoi je ne pouvais les perdre en te laissant partir. Je t'attrapais la main pour t'obliger à me faire face.

Les larmes avaient pris place sur mon visage et je ne pouvais pas les arrêter. C'est dans cet état que je t'ai tout raconté.

Sans avoir eu le temps de voir ta réaction, je me suis senti aspiré. Mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol. La dernière chose que je vis, c'était ton visage. Tu me regardais visiblement choqué par mes aveux.

* * *

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un monde gris et désert. Dans ma main se trouvait une photo aux couleurs éclatantes, dessus tu riais si innocemment. Je me levai pour faire face à ce qu'était devenu ce monde autrefois si beau.

J'ai reposé ta photo derrière moi pour aller de l'avant et recommencer mon voyage dans le temps dans l'espoir de te rencontrer à nouveau.

* * *

Beta lectrice : DeathGothika


End file.
